Five Things that Scare Me
by Gamerwhogames
Summary: Read as Gamerwhogames experiences five things that scare her! First off, a sea of cockroaches in the dark. What happens next in this five-shot? Read to find out! (contains my self-insert, Gamer, of course)


**Author's Note:**

 **Okay, I'm writing a new fanfiction, obviously. It's called Five Things That Scare Me. (no, it's not FNaF, sadly). It's based on this writing prompt from Creative Writing Now:**

 _ **Make a list of five things you're afraid of happening to you. Then write a story in which one of them happens to your character.**_

 **So, I'll be doing an author-insert in which five things like this happen to me. Well, here we go! Hit it, Crisper!**

 **Crisper: Sure! (hits it) Jump in, Gamer!**

 **Me: 0_0 (jumps in)**

 **Crisper: Let's see… ah, here's that list! Number one: Getting locked in a dark room with cockroaches crawling around en masse. Well, then.**

* * *

"It's just the dark, Gamer. It's just the dark."

"What was that?" Came a voice from the other side of the door.

"Is it unlocked yet?" She rephrased, not wanting to get accused of talking to herself. She heard the doorknob jiggle, followed by a groan of defeat.

"Dang it." She heard Jesse mumble.

"Can't you just bang it in or something, Axel?" Gamer yelled, starting to sound frantic.

"It's iron, Gamer. It's too strong." She heard the griefer reply. She sighed, resting her tired head on the cool iron door as her stomach churned.

When exploring old builds, this was apparently one of the things that could've gone wrong. Had they told Gamer to stick close? Yes. And what had she done? The exact opposite, deciding that she was smart and strong enough to open any doors that man might've closed. Of course, thirty minutes ago she was being entirely metaphoric.

But she wasn't strong enough either way.

"So am I just going to be stuck in here for the rest of my life?" She whimpered to herself, her short, chaste nails clicking against the doorframe. The doorknob shook vigorously and she backed up, hoping for the door to swing open and maybe hit her in the face, knock some sense into her. But to her dismay, the door remained shut after the fluttering second. She walked to the door and shrieked, bounding backwards when two heavy thuds barked into the small room.

"What happened?!" Olivia shouted.

"You scared the heck outta me just then!" Gamer snapped back, folding her arms.

"Try looking for a way out." Jesse suggested after a few minutes.

"I can't! It's dark as crap! I freaking can't see my own notchgammed hands!"

"Geez, calm down." She heard someone mutter.

"I AM CALM!" Gamer screamed back, grasping the doorknob and twisting it frantically. "Come on, come on, OPEN FREAKING UP!" She sounded more frustrated than afraid as she smacked the door a couple of times. She kicked the door with her foot, falling backwards and grasping her entire leg. "Ooowwwiiieee…." She moaned softly, cradling her foot as she rocked back and forth on the floor. She screamed shortly when something tickled her arm.

"What now?" Olivia asked.

"Something touched me!" Gamer replied, scratching her tingling arm. Almost as soon as shock left her, something scurried behind her ear and she cried out as it fell into the back of her shirt. Her wailing only grew louder when more fingers scathed her arms and ponytail, soaring over her legs as well.

If anyone outside said anything, she didn't hear as she screamed bloody murder, scratching at her arms and face to get rid of the strange sensation that she knew was the thing she feared most. She flinched when she heard a loud bang and light seeped into the room. The instant she opened her eyes, she screamed even louder as she scrambled to her feet. She hollered as she ran past the sea of cockroaches and her stomach felt queasy as their bodies splattered and crunched under her feet.

She launched over the threshold, unintentionally knocking Jesse backwards before she skidded across the floor. Lukas yelped as cockroaches flowed in like brown waves and Gamer only screamed louder, clambering at the bookshelves in a mad dash to higher ground.

"Calm down. It's just a couple of bugs." Petra retorted, pulling out her sword and swatting at a few of them.

"Uh, no." Olivia said, climbing onto the shelves in a calmer manner. Ivor, who was also accompanying the Order and their friend on this highly eventful day, pulled out a splash potion of harming and tossed it at the swarm. Within seconds, the powerful army had been decimated to a pile of dead bugs.

"Thank Notch, Ivor. That was terrible." Gamer said, leaping down from her "high-ding spot", if you'll forgive the pun. She landed on the floor with a sickening crunch, lifting her foot to inspect the grisly remains. "Ewwwee…."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Me: (rejoins Crisper) That was gross!**

 **Crisper: I know! (looks at the list) Geez, this next one's a bit worse, though.**

 **Me: Oh no….**


End file.
